A New Beginning
by Yaoi4EVA
Summary: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac moves in next to Zim. They meet up, and new, colorful emotions start to flourish. Bad summary, yeah. First story, so no flames.
1. Chapter 1

My first story on here! And my first JtHM and IZ crossover story ;D. Okay, I'm leaving it as rated T, might change, people. Enjoy!

(Johnny's P.O.V.)

It's been 2 weeks since I've moved into this new house, in this new city, and I'm already horribly disturbed by the sounds I hear from the neighbor's house, even though I have quit a reputation myself. I think the kid's name is Zim or something around those lines. I haven't _officially_ met him, but, you know, who'd want to meet _me _of all people. The only voices in my head (at the moment) are Nail Bunny and Reverend Meat. Huh... A knock on the door. Of _my_ house. Heh, now I'm smiling

(Normal P.O.V.)

Zim waited impatiently at the door for the probably _horribly_ _UGLY_ new neighbor. When the human finally opened the door, Zim had to tilt his head backward to look at his face. Surprisingly... this neighbor was actually not repulsing. In fact... He was the most stunning creature Zim had ever seen! Zim's face turned a dark shade of green and he was at a loss for words. What got Zim out of his trance was his the humans voice. "Uh... Hi." Zim blinked and got himself together. "Oh, hello hyuuuman. You have been granted the HONOR of living next to ZIIIIIIM!" The human smiled politely and replied "Hello. I am Johnny C., but you can call me 'Nny'." Zim and Nny shook hands. "So... What did ya need?" said Johnny. "Oh," Zim said "I need some milk to make breakfast for my sister, dog, and I." Johnny nodded and went into his house, returning with a half-gallon of milk. "Hey, if you're making breakfast, I'd love to join. I haven't eaten anything other than Cherry Brainfreezes in a while..." Nny said when he came back. Zim's invader side was telling him to reject, while his other self (Zim couldn't find what this "other self" was) was telling him to accept. Zim's other self had the upper power. "Sure," Zim said "You have the _HONOR_ come."

The two walked into Zim's house to find a human girl with a black and neon green outfit and a green doggy covered in flour and eggs, giggling. "JINX!" Zim yelled to catch their attention. The supposed "Jinx" jumped and snapped her head towards the two. "Oh! Hi! I'm Jinx. You must be the new neighbor. Pleasure to meet you!" Jinx wiped her hand on a rag and stuck her hand towards Johnny. Johnny shook Jinx's hand saying politely "Hello, I am Johnny C., but you may call me 'Nny'." Johnny then smiled politely. Jinx returned to the kitchen and the green doggy came in. It looked at Johnny and meowed loudly and annoyingly. Johnny forced a smile at it as Zim shooed him away. Zim smiled nervously, and almost embarrassingly, saying "He's GIR. He has... vocal issues." Johnny nodded understandingly and handed Zim the half-gallon of milk. Zim started to walk into the kitchen waving for Johnny to follow. As the two entered, they found the kitchen in a complete mess. Zim growled at Jinx menacingly, but calmed himself down by counting to six. Zim then said "Today... we shall make _waffles_ for breakfast.

* * *

><p>(Johnny's P.O.V.)<p>

Making those waffles was like setting up a circus with monkeys that have buckets _full_ of there own crap. It made a mess, having me to change my clothes, but, it was _suprisingly_ fun. But there's one problem...

These neighbor kids are _insane_. They have a meowing _dog_, put _soap _and _peanuts_ into _waffles_, and their house is _creepy_, tubing and wires all over. But, of course, I've done horribly _REPULSIVE _things that would break anyone's spirit. So, I guess they're okay. I wouldn't want to hang out with them _all_ the time, because they're kids. But, hey, they're pretty hospitable and polite. I wish I could remember how I was when I was their age...


	2. Chapter 2

(Johnny's P.O.V.)

After the waffle incident... I slept. Slept _right through the rest of the day! _I _detest sleep... _Well... it _is _a good change... Right now it's Monday, 6:30 am... _Another_ knock on the door? What do they want _this _time...?

(Normal P.O.V.)

Zim stood at Johnny's door, _again_, waiting for him. Johnny finally appeared, peering down at Zim. Zim smiled politely and said "Could you _please_ drive my little sister and I to Skool? It isn't to far to go to in a human vehicle... thingy." Johnny smiled and nodded. "Let me get ready." Johnny said as he shut the door and walked into his house. Zim went to his house and called his sister, Jinx (A.N. from the last chapter), to come out. Jinx hurried out excitedly, wearing her same neon green and black outfit. Johnny finally came out, jingling car keys. "Alright," he said "There's mah car." Johnny pointed at a busted up car, with some dry blood splattered on the front bumper. Zim grimaced at the sight, but Jinx just clapped her hands with a little squeal and ran excitedly toward the car. Johnny unlocked the car, and let Jinx sit in the passenger seat, as Zim took his seat in the back. Jinx went on and on as they drove toward Skool, stopping once in a while to take a breathe.

Once they arrived at Skool, Jinx gasped and ducked down. "HIM! I have a crush on that big-headed boy, with the glasses!" Johnny replied "Him? I think he already has a girlfriend. That purple haired girl." Jinx got up and looked. "Her?" she said "_Pfft_, that's his younger sister, Gaz. Zim hates it when I hang out with them 'cause I _know_ he's _jeaaaalous_!" Zim blushed darkly and argued "I AM _NOT _JEALOUS OF YOUR STYUUPID _LOOOOVE PIG!"_ Johnny had about enough and said "Alright, outta my car, the bell's gonna ring any moment and I don't want any fighting in my car." Jinx smiled embarrassingly and stepped out of the car with a mumbled "Goodbye, Nny..." Zim mumbled after Jinx left "We get out at 3:00. Come bye a little while earlier if you can. Bye." Zim exited the car and went to his usual morning sitting spot, as Jinx went on and on to Dib about some supposed "Haunted House" out in the woods.

(Johnny's P.O.V.)

Okay, that car trip was weird. I wonder if poor Zim has to got through _that _everyday. Wait... 'poor Zim'? Since when have I had _MERCY_ on _ANYONE?_ Hanging out with these guys have messed my head up even _more. _Sometimes... I think moving to this town wasn't the best of choices. But at times... I think it's the best.

* * *

><p>(A.N.)<p>

Ending... Crappy. VERY. *sigh* I did finished this up while being in a very angry and annoyed mood... so yeah. Chapter three will be up... probably tomorrow because I'll be able to start it tonight. Gonna start out with Jinx's P.O.V. 'cause Nny wont be in chappy 3. Oh, and thanks for the KIND reviews. The unkind comments... I will hunt down the creators and do _horrible_ things to them...


	3. Chapter 3

(Jinx's P.O.V.)

Okay, so I was talking to Nny in his car, then I see _Dib_! I know, it was a stupid thing to act all nervous, then act as if nothing. Well, whatever. I told him that I was hacking Zim's computer (as if I need to hack it. All i have to do is ask.) and that I found this house in the woods that was supposedly haunted. I said this for two reasons... So Dib and I can be alone, and to actually start digging into the paranormal. The human sciences are all very interesting, and I would _really_ want to be a part of it. The humans would tease me even more, but it's a risk I'll have to take.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The bell rung, having Dib, Gaz, Jinx, and Zim move out of the way to avoid getting trampled. As Dib was getting up, Torque shoved him to the ground, with a mumbled "Faggot." Once all the other students passed, Jinx helped Dib up, hugged his arm, and growled towards Torque's direction. Dib pulled his arm out of Jinx's grip and cleaned himself off. "I'm fine," he said "I got used to it a while ago..." Jinx gave Dib a worried glance, but then continued to entering the building accompanied by the others.

Jinx and Dib headed toward the same locker, since they decided it would be more efficient for the two aspiring paranormal investigators. When Dib opened the locker, their usual gear appeared; A laptop, cameras, screens to call the other agents from the Swollen Eyeball Network, and, of course, Skool books. Dib took his books and let Jinx get her own. The early bell wrung, making Dib and Jinx run down the halls towards their classroom. On their way, they caught up with Zim. Dib smirked at Zim, challenging the alien to a race. The two zoomed forward, leaving poor Jinx behind, yelling "DIB!" after them.

The group finally arrived at the classroom, panting from running up stairs. Miss Bitters wasn't yet there, so the students started booing as the Skool rejects walked in. Jinx growled menacingly as she saw a girl raise her hand to throw a paper ball at Dib. The girl noticed and instantly shoved it in her mouth to chew it, then swallowed. The small group went to their regular seats, Zim by the door, Dib and Jinx by the windows. As the final bell wrung, Miss Bitters came in, taking her usual spot at the front of the room. "Alright class," her raspy voice said "We will be studying about the _horrible_ life of a cow born to be killed and turned into burgers. Turn your textbooks to page 6,272." Jinx got her books out, but put her sketch book over it, making sure no one can see. She then continued to draw Dib and herself out on a picnic date in a clearing in the woods at night. Jinx blushed and quickly put the sketch book in her PAK.

The rest of morning classes had been a complete bore, Jinx not having the guts to take out the sketch and color it with her Sharpies. The bell for lunch had finally wrung, causing Dib to stand up and tell "YESSS!" excitedly. Everyone stared at him, then started exiting the class, mumbling "Fag", "Queer", and "Crazy". Jinx grabbed Dib's wrists and tugged him gently out of the classroom. Once they were out, Jinx whispered "What the hell was that for?" Dib shrugged and said "I guess I'm just glad that today is half over. And the fact that I can listen to 80's music during recess!" Jinx's eyes widened "Oh yeah! You brought your IPod! Great!" The two headed toward their locker and set their books in. Dib and Jinx started walking toward the lunchroom, when Zim and Gaz showed up. Jinx smiled at Gaz with a "Hey." Gaz replied with a "What's up?"

That day, the entire little group brought lunch from home. The small "clique" started trading lunches. "Okay," Jinx told Dib "We haffta start planning for tonight's outing." At that time, Torque passed by behind them and said "Oooo, the little closet fag's going on a pretend date with the freak, just to hide his fagness." Dib snarled, and Jinx glared at Torque. "You know..." Jinx hissed as she stood up, holding her metal lunch box "Dib isn't a fag. You know _you're_ the _true_ closet fag~..." Jinx tightened her grip on the lunch box. Dib, Gaz, and Zim stared at Jinx's display of aggression. Torque smirked and said "Oh yeah? What's your proof?" Jinx smirked maniacally and said through clenched teeth "You screw every guy you bully behind the Skool. You force yourself onto them and _fuck _them mercilessly. You love your sick fetish, but you have to hide it some how to maintain popularity." At that, Torque started blushing mad and getting furious. "I'M NOT THE STINKING FAG! _HE _IS!" At that, he pointed at Dib. Something in Jinx snapped, and she pounced at Torque, pinning him to the ground with her legs "Take that back." She raised her lunch box in the air, and brought it down _hard_ onto Torque's face. He screamed and held his face in his hands. Dib got up and wrapped his arms around her waist yelling "JINX! STOP!" Jinx let Dib pull her up, smirking insanely down at Torque with his blood on her face. Jinx came back to reality and widened her eyes at the event happening around her. Jinx started to cry, blood, eye liner, and tears mixing with each other and dripping off her chin. Dib pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as Skool medics came to attend to Torque. "It's okay," Dib whispered into her ear with a sugar-sweet voice. "Everything is okay~..."

* * *

><p>(Author's notes)<p>

OOO, I liked this chapter! because of the violence, I'm gonna have to change the rating to 'M' now :3 naughty me. Alright, sorry this took so long. Chappy 4... will probably take as long to complete... ^w^" Oh, and no offense to homosexuals reading this. You guys and girls are the most awesome people! ^u^


	4. Chapter 4

(Normal P.O.V.)

Johnny was sitting on his couch, watching TV, when he heard the phone ringing in Zim's house. Johnny sneaked in through a side window and answered "Hello?". A raspy voice, almost hissing, replied "Yes, hello, is this Jinx and Zim's father?" Johnny hesitated and said with a sly smile "Yes." The raspy voice said "Thank GOD! We need you to come _immediately _to pick up Jinx. She _brutally _hit another student in the face, breaking his nose and his front teeth! I hope you don't mind, but Zim and another companion insist to come with her. Oh, and Jinx is suspended for a week." Johnny replied "Alright. I'll make sure to punish her. I will be there right away. Good bye." He hung up the phone and instantly started laughing. "Oh GOD!" he said "This is great! I'm passing off for Zim's and Jinx's dad! HA HA H- oh GOD!" Johnny sat on the couch, supporting his head with a hand on his forehead. "Why the FOOK did I say I was their father?" Johnny sighed and got up. "Might as well play along for a while."

* * *

><p>As Johnny was driving toward Skool, Zim, Jinx, and Dib were sitting in the office. Jinx was hiding her face in the crook of Dib's neck as he held her close to him. Zim was just sitting, still in shock to see Jinx getting angry and actually <em>hurting <em>someone. When Johnny walked into the office, Zim gave him a confused look and Jinx started whimpering loudly, only to be shushed by an embrace from Dib. The secretary looked up, and said in a sweet voice "Hello! You must be Zim and Jinx Irkens' father. We have contacted Dib Membrane's father already. He said it was fine to take Dib along." Johnny nodded and whispered by Jinx's ear "Come on. Time to go home and talk about what you did today." Jinx sat up, a confused and shocked expression on her face. "NNY? The FAWCK?" Dib quirked an eyebrow and petted Jinx's head to calm her down. Jinx responded by hiding her face in Dib's neck again as he stood up, sighing heavily. Zim stood and they all walked outside, towards Johnny's busted up car.

* * *

><p>They all arrived at Zim's and Jinx's base, Jinx and Dib murmuring to each other in the backseat as Johnny drove towards the glowing green house. At the moment, Johnny and Zim were in the kitchen, making coffee, as Dib and Jinx sat quietly on the couch in the living room. Johnny looked through the cupboards for coffee mugs as Zim sat at a table in the kitchen. Johnny set the cups to heat and leaned on the counter, asking "So, what was the entire story?". Zim sighed and replied "It was strange... Dib and Jinx were discussing about an outing they were planning to do tonight, so then Torque, the one that causes misery and <em>pain<em> to us, started making fun of Dib, calling him this one earth word... Fag?" At this, Johnny's eye twitched slightly. "Then," Zim continued, "Jinx just... _snapped_... She has _never _shown any sign of anger that _fierce_ before... Anyway, Jinx then jumped on Torque and hit him with her lunch box. Dib pulled her off, and she came back to reality and sobbed..." Johnny smirked and started laughing, startling Zim, Dib, and Jinx. Johnny then said "Don't you think that boy _deserved _it? He sounds like a complete _bastard _that deserves a far worse punishment." Johnny sighed "Jinx, go with your little friend. I wont mind. Oh, and I'm gonna be your new daddy-o." Dib had a confused look on his face, though Johnny hadn't seen it. "Just take care of my girl." were Johnny's last words before he left the house, heading into his own.

* * *

><p>(A.N.)<p>

WHOA, this took awhile! Well, I hope the lovers love this, and that the haters get their organs ripped out, and fed to them, over and over again. ^3^


End file.
